


New Kids in Town

by mml_nerdo



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mml_nerdo/pseuds/mml_nerdo
Summary: Welcome To Bullworth, or welcome back more like.After Jimmy Hopkins defeated Gary Smith, Bullworth Academy went through a much needed remodel and even added onto their buildings and curriculum, thereby allowing them to accept more new students. With some tweaks in advertisement, Bullworth was made to seem like a fantastic boarding school. Krystal Williams got air of this and quickly went to work on being accepted and sent on a scholarship to Bullworth, but to her shock, the school isn't at all what it's made out to be.Though the school and the cliques were stable at the end of last year thanks to Jimmy, new cliques are forming and are throwing a wrench in the system he built. He'll be forced to rely on Zoe, Petey, Krystal, and his reformed rival to help him set things straight once and for all.
Relationships: Gary Smith/Original Character(s), Jimmy Hopkins/Zoe Taylor, Larry "Peanut" Romano/Original Character(s), Lola Lombardi/Johnny Vincent
Kudos: 6





	New Kids in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Krystal POV

The tall building beyond the big iron gate was intimidating to say the least. This was way out of my comfort zone, so I have to remind myself that this is a good thing. “Well hun, you’re all set at home, you just have to unpack in your dorm. You know you can still change your mind and commute everyday.” My mother says, just a couple steps behind me.  
“You already know my answer to that Mom.” I keep staring at the building as my father quotes me from earlier, “‘Living on campus is good life experience that will help me during college and during my time at Bullworth as it gives me a chance to get used to having a roommate and it’ll be easier to make friends,’ we know sweetheart, you’ve explained it a thousand times. Your mother is just letting you know that you can move back home anytime.”  
I purse my lips and look down. “I know dad,” I turn around to face them, “But I’ll come home every weekend, I gotta make sure you don’t kill Boots.” Boots is my little black and white kitty. I’m gonna miss him during the week while at school, but maybe I’ll get him certified as an ESA soon.  
My dad sets my second suitcase next to my feet. “Well, kiddo, you want us to come in with you?” I shake my head no and go to hug them both. After the quick embraces my mom mumbles a “See you on Saturday and they get back in the car to leave.  
I turn to face the school again and take a deep breath. It’s now or never. 

Upon entering the girls dorm I’m ushered to my room by an older lady who did indeed introduce herself to me but I didn’t exactly process it. I set my stuff on the bed that seemed to be unclaimed. Judging from the decor on the other side of the room, it seems like I have a sort of punk girl as a roommate. Cool.  
While I’m putting away my clothes, a red-haired girl walks in. It seems I was right about the punk roommate thing. “Hey, the name’s Zoe, what’s yours?” She greets me from her side of the room. I turn and smile. “Krystal, nice to meet you.” “Pleasure’s all mine Krystal. I should probably let you know that you’ll likely have this room to yourself most nights, I’ll probably be with my boyfriend a lot.” I sit down and take in the information.  
“I take it that spending the night in the boys dorm isn’t exactly allowed, so I should cover for you when you’re not here?” She grins. “That would be very cool of you if you did.”  
I nod. She also sits on her bed. “So, where you from? You don’t seem like a Bullworth native.” Zoe asks me. “Well I’m not, I’m from southern California actually.” I answer, she hums a little as a response. “Yeah, I could practically smell the L.A. on you.” I laugh a little through my nose. “Sorry, must be all the smog.” At that, she chuckles a little.  
“We have plenty of that here too, I’m sure you’ll feel right at home.” I smile and let the conversation fade to silence. A few minutes later Zoe picks it up again, “Hey, you wanna come to a party with me and a couple others later? It’s at this rich kid’s house, Derby, he’s got like everything under the sun in his mansion. Good booze too.” I stiffen up a little, I’ve never been a big fan of parties. “Maybe? I’m not sure, I’ll think about it.” She gets up and heads for the door. “Well if you decide to, meet up outside the school gates at 9.” With that, she goes her own way, I assume to her boyfriend but I could be wrong. I continue to unpack the rest of my stuff.

A couple hours later I’m walking around campus, trying to get a feel for the place. It seems like what I was imagining in my head, maybe a little harsher but albeit pretty close to the atmosphere I pictured. Not many others stopped to talk to me, there was this nice kid with round glasses who introduced himself as Algernon, but that I could call him Algie. If there are other students like him I’m sure this place can’t be too bad.  
It seems I spoke too soon as two boys wearing blue sweater vests come up to me. “Hey, where are you going dressed like that?” One says, he speaks in an accent that truly can only be described as “filthy rich”. I keep my head down and try to walk past them. The other whistles and stops me with his arm, then proceeds to back me up. Just as I’m about to open my mouth to complain, someone else does it for me. “Hey you losers, beat it! Leave the girl alone.” A short boy with a buzzcut comes up and chases them away.  
“Sorry about them, I promise not everyone here is like that. I try to keep them in line anyway. I assume you’re new?” I nod, and he continues. “I’m Jimmy. Jimmy Hopkins. Not sure if you’ve heard of me yet.” He offers his hand to shake, I take it and firmly shake his hand. “Krystal Williams… thanks for making them leave me alone.” I say. “Don’t mention it. Krystal? You must be Zoe’s roommate she was talking about, you decide if you’re coming to the party with us yet?”  
Knowing he’s going makes me feel a little better about going. It seems like if I keep his company I’ll pretty much be left alone, it might be smart to be on his good side. “Yeah, actually, I think I will.” I say with a soft smile. “Great! See you later then.” He walks off towards the direction of the library where I met Algie. 

Later I’m getting ready to go to the party. I put on a short white dress and am now swiping on some pink lipstick. I put the lipstick in my purse and look into the mirror, trying to decide what to do with my long blonde hair. I decide to put it up in a simple high ponytail. As I’m pulling my hair through the hair tie, Zoe comes in, all ready to go.  
She’s wearing a denim skirt with flames on it and a plain black crop top matched with platform boots and fishnets. “You look nice Krystal, a little too girl next door for my taste, but hey we all have our different styles.” She says, making her way over to me. “Ready to hit the road?” I turn to her and nod with a small smile.  
I grab my purse and we both head out of the dorm. We meet up with Jimmy and a smaller boy outside the school gates. “Nice to see you again Krystal, this is Petey, I’m sure you two will get along great.” Jimmy says to me before greeting Zoe with a kiss. Petey and I share a quick glance and smile to greet each other.  
“Jimmy I thought you were driving us to New Coventry?” Zoe asks him. “Yeah, well, my asshole new step father thinks I’m too irresponsible of a driver and revoked my driving privileges.” Jimmy says, obviously still upset with his step-dad.  
“He’s not really wrong Jimmy, you aren’t the best driver, I mean you almost killed us like last week.” Petey speaks up. “Shut up Pete, we were fine.” Jimmy responds. Petey shrugs, “Whatever man.”  
Something tells me that Pete wasn’t exaggerating and it’s probably a blessing in disguise that Jimmy isn’t driving us. “So what’s the plan now? Riding bikes? Hitching a ride?” Zoe asks, changing the subject from Jimmy’s terrible driving to our next course of action. “The greasers are gonna come by and pick us up, I made sure 4 with motorcycles were coming.” Jimmy explains. Clearly he had already thought of a back up plan.  
Shortly after Jimmy speaks, the roar of engines could be heard coming in from the right, over where a bridge could be seen. “And there they are.” Jimmy announces, as if it were needed.  
4 guys on motorcycles stop by us, dressed as if they came straight out of Grease. “Alright, Zoe you’re with Johnny, Pete you’re with Lucky, Krystal you’re with Peanut, I’ll be riding with Norton.” Jimmy instructs us. A guy I assume is Peanut smiles at me and offers his hand to help me get on. I accept it and get on behind him. “Hold on tight.” Peanut says, his voice is extraordinarily warm for a teen boy.  
The ride is short but sweet, and Peanut doesn’t go super fast like the other boys, maybe out of consideration for me. Either way, it was nice. We park at a huge house, where a party is already well underway. I get off the bike and meet up with Zoe again.  
As soon as we get inside Jimmy is whisked away by clique leaders, I assume that’s who they are anyway, leaving Zoe, Petey and I to ourselves. Zoe gets drinks for her and I, I thank her with a small smile.  
The boy I met at the library earlier, Algie, comes up to us. “Hi Zoe, Petey, Krystal… did you hear the bad news?” He seems almost shaken up as he speaks. “If you’re talking about Gary, yes, we know Algie.” Petey answers. “Do you think I could hang out around you guys or maybe even Jimmy? I’m really scared he’ll try and do something to me.” Algie asks, almost pleading.  
“Yeah sure dude, just be cool.” Zoe says. Algie looks relieved but then he asks another question. “Is it true he and Jimmy made up? People have been talking and-” Zoe interrupts him. “Yes it’s true. Everyone knows Gary was mentally unwell last year, Algie, you don’t have to forgive him but you also should understand that it’s okay for others to. Especially since he’s been in treatment and going to therapy. He seems like he’s on the right track to me, but if you don’t agree then you don’t need to hang around him.”  
“If you ask me, someone like that doesn’t change.” Algie mutters. This time, I respond. “Look I don’t know who this Gary guy is, and I don’t know what he did, but medication and therapy can help people change. My dad is a therapist, and not every mentally unwell person is too far gone according to him.” Algie still looks bothered after my explanation.  
“So your dad must be the therapist that’s going against Happy Volts! That’s great, I’ve known for a long time that the asylum doesn’t do any good. I hope he gets through to a lot of patients. In fact, maybe he’s the guy that Gary’s seeing now.” Petey says to me. I just nod in response. 

I start feeling really down after finishing my first drink, and then it occurs to me- you’re not supposed to mix antidepressants and alcohol. Remembering that I wander from the group to throw away my cup. I take a look around and see teens in their natural habitat, chaos. And I, for one, no longer feel like taking part in it.  
I wander further, wanting to find a quiet place to be alone and be sad until it’s time to go home I guess. I find myself outside where there’s less people. “I see I’m not the only one totally into the whole party thing tonight.” A voice from behind me says. I look behind to see a guy in a white t-shirt. He has short brown hair parted to the side and a scar over his right eye. After taking note of his appearance I look away and cross my arms, it’s cold. “What’s got you so down princess?” He asks, coming to stand by my side. I flinch at the nickname princess, it feels condescending. “Nothing.” I say quickly. He sighs, “Okay, maybe that was the wrong approach. You seem sad, is there anything I can do to help?” He tries again. 

I turn to him. “Why do you care?” I ask simply. He shrugs, “I know what it’s like I guess.” I slump my shoulders, letting my guard down a little, maybe I should give the guy a chance. I offer to shake his hand. “I’m Krystal. Krystal Williams.” He takes my hand and shakes it. “Gary Smith.” I mouth an “Oh” without even realizing I am.  
He chuckles a little. “I take it from that you’ve already heard of me. Guess I won’t have much luck finding a single friend out of the new students.” I shake my head no. “It seems like you already have people defending you. I had a conversation where both Petey and Zoe did. And it seems like Jimmy would too.” He looks shocked by the news.  
“Are you sure?” I nod quickly. He’s quiet for a little and then speaks again. “Hey Krystal, how about we have a little fun.” I scrunch up my face. “Not like that princess, just a couple harmless pranks.” I purse my lips and think it over.  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea with your reputation and all?” He shrugs. “Everyone plays pranks, it’s not like I’m bombing Derby’s house.” I cross my arms again. “And you promise no harm will come to anyone?”  
Gary sighs. “Look I’ll even pinky promise you.” he says sarcastically. “Pinky promise and I get to choose who we prank.” I offer. “Your wish is my command princess.” We pinky promise and head out to find our victim. As we’re staking out people at the party I point out the 2 boys who were bothering me early. “They were being a little too friendly towards me earlier.” Gary nods. “Gotcha, that’s Tad and Gord. I think we should egg their cars.”  
“Do you even have eggs?” I ask. He shakes his head. “No but I’m sure Derby does in the kitchen. Everyone will be watching my every move though so I’m gonna have to distract people away from the kitchen while you get them.” I nod, understanding the plan.  
We go inside and find the greasers in the kitchen. “This’ll be easy.” Gary mutters to me before going up to them.”  
“Hey, Johnny, I just saw Lola and Gord making out in the yard.” He says the guy in the middle. “What! Take us to them Smith.” Johnny says, standing up straight from resting on the counter. Gary jogs away leading them out. 

I scan the area before bolting to the fridge and taking out the eggs. I put the carton carefully into my purse and wait for Gary by the front door. He shows up after a few minutes. “The greaseballs are having a fun time with Gord now.” I scrunch up my face. “Oh come on Princess, he deserves it after being a sleazebag.” I ponder for a second. “I suppose so.”  
Gary opens the front door and leads me over to Gord and Tad’s cars, which are conveniently parked right next to each other. I pull the eggs out of my purse and we get to work. I have to admit throwing the eggs and watching them splat on the entitled boys’ cars did give me quite a bit of joy. It felt like I was taking karma into my own hands.  
Soon the dozen eggs are gone and Gary and I step back to admire our work. I have a smile plastered on my face. “Well you seem awfully cheery for someone who was down in the dumps not too long ago.” Gary says, poking my side a little. “Shut your mouth Smith, or you’ll spoil it.” I poke his side back. He chuckles and bats my hand away.  
“Gary! Krystal! What the hell are you two doing?” Jimmy says running towards us. “Gary I thought I told you to be on your best behaviour tonight.” He says, pointing a finger. “And Krystal? I expected a lot better from you.”  
“Jeez Dad,” Gary teases, “I was just trying to cheer up the new girl, she was alone and seemed like she needed to have some fun. Plus it’s Gord and Tad, you’ll have to agree that they deserve it.” Jimmy groans. “Fine, I’ll allow it this once, but no more tonight, okay? I have to go settle things with Gord and Johnny now thanks to you too.” I mutter a sorry and look down.  
Jimmy runs off and Gary looks at me, noticing my depressed state again. “Oh come on, don’t mind Jimmy, he just has a stick up his ass. It’ll all be fine, these things happen all the time.” I look back up to him and give a small smile. “Let’s go back inside princess.”  
We walk back in side by side. Maybe this Gary guy really isn’t as bad as everyone has been making him out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback in the comments! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
